


【毒埃】十七号商品（PWP）「上」

by zyc940310



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 路人调jiao；重kou；S&M；灌chang；道具；排luan；窒息；围观；等
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※PWP※WARNING：路人调jiao；重kou；S&M；灌chang；道具；排luan；窒息；围观；等※Calm down：真正能进入E的有且只有V※我不是变态我不是变态我是变态





	【毒埃】十七号商品（PWP）「上」

**Author's Note:**

> ※PWP  
> ※WARNING：路人调jiao；重kou；S&M；灌chang；道具；排luan；窒息；围观；等  
> ※Calm down：真正能进入E的有且只有V  
> ※我不是变态我不是变态我是变态

“接下来向各位展示的是第十七号商品。”

黑暗中渗进一丝光。埃迪想要睁眼捕获，视线却被某种黑色纱布挡住。忍着太阳穴的突突钝痛，他晃动四肢，却发觉手腕被捆在一起制于头顶，而双脚则被某种胶制物缠住，坚固却并不紧密地牵制于两侧。  
埃迪忽然意识到，他被人绑在了一张窄床上。

清醒时分的话音落下便不再响起。埃迪挣扎几番未果，听见身边有数人靠近时大声质问：“你们是谁？这是哪儿？放开我！”  
无人开口。回答他的是数只一同抚摸上身体的手掌。  
“我操！”被毫无预备的温热触感吓了一跳，埃迪浑身过电般猛地哆嗦。他剧烈扭动身体试图躲避那些令人鸡皮疙瘩暴涨的手，而这好比奔跑于午夜的梦靥，只剩徒劳。  
手指抚过衣服的窸窣声中，皮带卡扣打开的声响格外清脆。埃迪的身体僵硬了一瞬，随即更加吃力地挣扎：“干什么？你们要干什么？！放手！”  
死寂如常，如若不是那些手掌的温度，埃迪甚至会以为自己身边的净是鬼魂。手指们不再清浅地划过他的全身，黑暗中的埃迪感到腰间的皮带被人抽出，衬衫的纽扣被不疾不徐地一颗颗解开，休闲裤拉链拉开的声音过分明显。他从未如此刻这般后悔自己只穿着单件便出门。长裤被褪下，大开的衬衫推到了胳膊肘，躺在冰凉单人床上的埃迪，浑身上下就只剩了件勉强蔽体的内裤。

手掌撤离身体，埃迪却并不敢松气。没有脚步声，没有走动带起的微风。他明白，那些人并未离开。他们只是遵循某种无声的命令，守在两侧等待下一步的行动指示。  
比手术台似的胶制床垫更为冰凉的液体淋上埃迪的皮肤，他下意识倒抽一口冷气，咬住牙关忍下惊呼。  
液体从不同部位滴落，那些手掌又重新回来，将人体表面肆意流淌的透明水质推开。埃迪紧紧皱着眉，皮肤的触觉告诉他那并非普通的水，粘腻的触感更像是某种精油或润滑液。  
手掌推着源源不断落下的液体，让它们覆盖埃迪皮肤的每一个角落。内裤外层传来冰冷的触感，埃迪惊觉有一根纤细修长的手指挑起内裤边缘探了进去。弹性的布料被微微勾起，两声清脆的咔嚓后，埃迪最私密的部位完整地暴露在空气下。  
“Fuck！”床台上的埃迪羞红了脸，他爆发怒吼，嘴边是蓄势待发的诅咒与辱骂。  
“唔！”大张的口腔猛地被塞入一团温热的布料，再熟悉不过的微微腥膻让他霎时明白堵住自己嘴巴的是什么东西。  
他开始不要命地扑腾双腿。不止双腿，受制不受制、能动不能动的每一块肌肉都被调动。埃迪明白不能再拖下去，他必须想尽一切办法逃跑。  
否则一定会出大事。

原本在皮肤上摩挲的数十只手掌忽地一同施力将他牢牢按在床板上，无论埃迪如何挣扎，都动弹不得。在察觉到自己胯下的小兄弟被人执起时，埃迪倏地收紧十指，绷紧全身肌肉，甚至连呼吸都屏住。  
有什么环状物套上了他尚且疲软的阴茎。被推至根部时埃迪还没理解那是什么，直到马眼里探入一根坚硬冰凉的棍状金属。  
异物的入侵与疼痛让埃迪嗓子里发出野兽般的低鸣，他使出吃奶的力气，却无法将那根愈发深入尿道的金属推出体外分毫。  
金属的根部触及马眼，埃迪被插得略微鼓胀的阴茎终于摆脱束缚。他放松全身肌肉无力地躺倒在床，短短时间淌了满身的虚汗将他本就白皙的皮肤衬得愈发清透。被插入尿道塞管以及套上阴茎环的小兄弟可怜兮兮地半戳着，随着主人抽动的身体微微颤抖。

腿部的手掌加重力度，埃迪听见锁链解开的声音。他猜测自己的双脚大概暂时被解除束缚了，可用不着那些人多此一举，现在的他根本无力动弹。  
脚腕处的胶制环扣连接上另外的锁链，埃迪结实的双腿被缓缓吊至半空。后腰悬空，身体的重量一时间全部聚集在肩颈处。  
埃迪心中忽然闪过一丝恐惧，直觉告诉他有什么不好的事情即将发生。  
果不其然，除了用于排泄从未被触碰过的后穴忽然被塞进一小截硬物。物体并不大，不至于疼痛，却令人不适。  
埃迪不知道这群人到底想干什么，可眼下除了忍受，别无他法。  
清凉的液体顺着硬物流入肠道，埃迪抠紧束缚住手腕的皮带，死死咬紧后槽牙。

事情进展到这一步，埃迪不需要过多确认。  
他这个潜入违法拍卖组织进行秘密调查的记者，成了拍卖品。

尽管是清水，大量人体不需要的多余物质的强行侵入仍旧让埃迪难受。与体温差距明显的清水留在腹腔的感觉几乎称得上痛苦。双腿高吊、双手受制的姿势逼迫埃迪只能通过腹肌与肠道的自主收缩将水排出体外。  
他急促地深呼吸，努力放松穴口。羞耻心在腹痛的压迫下被抛至九霄云外，埃迪憋足一口气，收紧腹部结实的肌肉，带动肠道蠕动，试图将体内的液体尽数泄出。  
排泄感几乎令人崩溃，更何况是以这种姿势当着他人的面。埃迪眼角渗出的生理性泪水浸湿黑纱，被内裤塞住的口中只能发出微不可闻的低哼。  
埃迪到底还是没能排干净灌肠的水，可这似乎并非重点。因为那些人没有顾及这个，而是在后穴再无液体渗出时再次灌入新的液体。  
第二次的触感很不一样，缓缓滑入肠道的液体粘腻、浓稠，埃迪几乎在瞬间明白过来——是润滑油。  
他开启了新一轮的挣扎，乱晃的腿很快被人压制，抓拽的力度扯得埃迪脚腕生疼；头部、胸口和双臂也被牢牢按在床面。灌肠还在继续，他们不允许埃迪的胡闹打断这一进程。  
润滑油灌入的量不多，但足以润滑埃迪紧致干涩的肠道。视线被夺去，触觉便愈发灵敏。埃迪敏锐地察觉推进润滑油的硬物被抽去，紧接着取而代之的是另一个直径大了不止一倍的东西。  
穴口被突然撑开的撕痛让埃迪忍不住闷哼，早已被唾液浸湿的内裤完美地将它堵回嗓子眼，倒让他听上去并无过多不适。  
还没来得及多喘口气，与埃迪穴口交接处的塑料管道忽地被某个半硬的巨物撑开。  
当那枚可塑性极强的卵通过埃迪狭小的穴口慢慢挤进直肠时，他总算懂得了提前灌入润滑油的意义。  
原本堪堪插入穴口的塑料管随着第一颗卵蛋的成功进入愈发向里深入，埃迪能清晰地描绘出那颗椭圆的巨物在自己身体内滑过的路线。  
卵被埋进身体的第一刻，埃迪高高弓起腰身。他长大了嘴，剧痛与恐惧逼迫他尖叫，可声带却短暂地罢了工。匀称的肌肉绷出流畅优美的线条，加上沾染浓重粉红的皮肤，此时的埃迪宛如一件天然的艺术品，引无数买家争相竞价。  
排卵是一个痛苦并缓慢的折磨过程，直到第五颗消失在通红的穴口，最先进入的那颗已被埃迪身体深处的提体温捂得半化。  
堆积的胶球密不透风地挤在埃迪的肠道深处，压迫膀胱，引发极强的尿意；奈何尿道里还插着金属细管，尿液堵在阴茎根部无法释放，腹腔愈发强烈的钝痛与尿意刺激得埃迪涕泗横流。  
导管被人草草抽出，展示似乎完成了最为缓慢的适应阶段，正式进入高潮部分。

突然变快的节奏让处在崩溃边缘的埃迪反应不及，他被折磨得晕晕乎乎的大脑跟不上变故，直到比之前粗大许多的注射器口插进后穴并以极快的速度猛然灌入大量润滑油，并堵住穴口将与人类手臂粗细相似的针管内的液体全部灌入埃迪的腹腔，他都没能来得及发出一丝哀鸣。  
过于密集的高浓度润滑油把埃迪的腹部撑起一个夸张的弧度，像极有四五个月身孕的孕妇。  
注射器被迅速拔走，相比针口只大不小的肛塞擦着它将几乎喷射而出的润滑油一滴不漏地堵在埃迪体内。肛塞前后接连的细窄皮带穿过臀缝与阴茎，在埃迪的腰胯处完美卡扣，借此保证肛塞的固定性。  
眩晕间埃迪感到自己被身下的窄床连带着旋转半周，眼前的黑纱被人摘下。忽然刺目的灯光令他下意识眯眼，却依旧在第一时间隐约看见几米外的玻璃后那些影影绰绰的颠倒人影。  
自己正被注视着。无数双眼睛，男人的，女人的，看得见的，看不见的，正赤裸裸地盯着一丝不挂、被凌虐到扭曲的自己。  
滔天的惧意顷刻如海啸袭来。

在哪…  
他在猛然急促的呼吸中凝聚最后一丝理智。  
你在哪…

身边脸戴面具的罪魁祸首们只当他是见人紧张。不多加理会，从善如流地继续下一步。  
金属制的小夹子由上而下夹住埃迪的皮肉。脖子、乳头、肚脐、阴茎、大腿内侧，力度不算紧，但也不是能轻易挣开的松垮。  
埃迪暂时顾不上这点刺痛，他慌乱地转动眼珠，急切地默念那个烂熟于心的名字。  
当电流顺着导线传导至埃迪的皮下，他终于发出展示开始以来最凄惨的叫声。  
那是一种口中的布料堵不住的、充满绝望的、有什么坚持许久的东西碎裂的嘶吼。  
电流刺激得半软的阴茎很快直立起来。埃迪浑身痉挛，似癫痫患者般不停抽搐。腹腔内满满的胶卵和润滑油随之晃动，愈发难耐的钝痛几乎将他折磨疯。

小铁夹被人拽着导线拔掉，戛然而止的电流混杂铁夹离肉的尖锐疼痛从埃迪的嗓子眼里挤出几声短促的尖叫。  
他大汗淋漓，胸口剧烈起伏。失神间埃迪恍惚觉得有两只温暖的手轻柔地托起自己沉重的腹部，口中的内裤也在同一时间被人取出。  
结束了吗？他迷迷糊糊地想。

喉咙被异物顶开、脖子被人勒住、腹部的手掌轮番施力，这些虐刑同时施加，没有任何一个人能承受得了。  
粗长的假阴茎毫无缓冲地捅到喉咙深处，甚至没有给唾液润滑喉道的时间。气管被一只宽大的手掌捏得紧闭，连带着氧气和胃里翻涌上来的酸水一齐断掉通路。腹部轮番按压的手掌更是不曾保留力度，埃迪甚至产生了润滑油涌进胃里的错觉。五脏六腑都移了位，巨量的粘稠液体简直快要撑破肠壁，让埃迪就地死于肠道破裂。

你在哪…  
意识徘徊在消散的边缘，埃迪眼珠上翻，眼睑在颤抖中轻轻瞌上。  
V……

在今晚拍卖的最高价落锤前一秒，展示厅的后门被人一脚踹得四分五裂。  
四周玻璃应声而碎，戴着面具的工作人员和场外所有买家，不约而同地望向那个身材高大的闯入者。  
“大老板。”面具侍者弯腰退至展示厅两边，恭敬，更多的是恐惧。  
“十七号商品，不卖。”  
场外顿时传来窃窃碎语。  
踱至展示床上的埃迪身边，来者挥手斩断束缚他手脚的铁链，取下肛塞等一系列物什，任他狼狈不堪地软倒进自己怀里，对淌了一地的混杂液体熟视无睹。  
利落地褪下外套，男人用它严实地裹住埃迪。  
购买权唾手可得的买家拍案而起：“你无权终止交易！”  
男人头也不抬：“事实上，我有。”

…是谁？  
有人在说话。  
他在说什么？  
到底是谁的怀抱…如此温暖…如此可靠…如此…熟悉。  
埃迪吃力地睁开眼，在那个陌生男人模糊的眼睛里看见一闪而过的灰白。

“我来救你了，埃迪。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 【下篇毒液专场。】


End file.
